Algo Distinto
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: segundo poemfic editado: mezcla el amor con la diversion. espero que a los lectores les guste la pareja que lo protagoniza
1. Yo no puedo solo

_Este es un nuevo estilo que yo mismo cree, se llama poemfic: es la mezcla entre la poesia y la historia, este es mi primer proyecto y espero que les guste ya que me gusta escribir poesias de todo estilo, pero la que mayor interes son las de amor. Es algo que decidi probar para ver como me va con esto._

_Todo el mundo sabe que los personajes pertenecen a sega y Sonic team, peor la poesia llamada " yo no puedo solo..." es de Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog o sea mio y aquí va el poemfic, el fic es algo O.O.C pero espero que les guste el modo de narración ×× se que me mataran por lo que escribi, pero asi es el fic, no les puedo decir nada pero no es todo lo que parece ya veran el porque××_

_" Yo No Puedo Solo..."_

_Estaba sola mirando la televisión, se sentia muy mal de lo que paso algunos dias atrás, recordo como la cara de su querido no era la misma, tenia decisión al defender a una "persona especial" según el y que ella nunca supo, ella desde ese momento penso que el no la queria, "habia otra chica que amaba Sonic" penso, el no se lo dijo pero esos ojos demostraban que pudo haber algo, entonces ella salio corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás y el se quedo ahí sin terminar la conversación..._

**_Nunca me lo espere de ti_**

**_Mi corazon se ha desilusionado_**

**_Has clavado una aguja frágil_**

**_En este corazon enamorado_**

**_Ya no se que hacer_**

**_Para demostrarte cuanto te quiero_**

**_Pero ya no hay mas que decir:_**

**_Hay alguien que llego primero_**

_El camino por la orilla del mar, no le gustaba el agua pero en ese momento sintio pena por lo ocurrido, el atardecer se le hacia mas doloroso al pensar que siempre que podian estar juntos veian el atardecer tan hermoso frente a las olas, tomados de la mano. "Me gustaria tenerla aquí a mi lado, pero ¿que puedo hacer?" penso mientras veia como una chica de color naranja se le acercaba abalanzándose con el en la arena tibia y humeda._

_Aquí estas Sonic- dijo esta con mucha alegria_

_Si, aquí siempre estare- dijo con desaliento_

_¿Que te pasa amor, estas enfermo?- su ojos morados lo hacian ponerse mas triste_

_no solo que tengo mucho sueño- fingio bostezar cosa que la eriza le creyo_

**_no era mi intención hacerte daño_**

**_pero no me dejaste explicar_**

**_que todos estos dias sin ti_**

**_eran mi motivos para ti amar_**

**_tengo miedo otra vez_**

**_de quedarme sin tu cariño ahora_**

**_se que esto suena al reves_**

**_pero quiero estar contigo a toda hora_**

_vamos amor, te preparare el te- y los van a la casa de la eriza no muy lejos de la playa_

_el aun mira ese lugar, pero el llamado de ella lo hizo reaccionar y caminar lento con ella a su lado, luego de caminar unas cuadras, el se sienta en una silla como si le alma le faltara, ella entra en la cocina y en la mano trae una teterita que lo usa para sirvirle a Sonic un poco de te de hierbas, el coloca su taza con mucha alegria, ella sospecha que algo malo le pasa al ver como su rostro pareciera desfigurarle su sonrisa encantadora ._

_¿Mas azucar, sonic?- lo mira dejando a relucir que estaba triste_

_si, por favor- la taza no parecia ser utilizada despues de las 2 cucharaditas de azucar_

_se que pasa algo Sonic, tal vez yo te puedo ayudar- tenia también su mirad triste al ver como su novio estaba del mismo estado animico_

_debia contarle, debia decirle que no la amaba, de aclararle que ama a Amy aunque el mundo estuviera en manos de Eggman ×× metáfora, por si acaso ×× , " lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo ser tu novio" penso, antes de explayar todos sus sentimientos por esa chica rosa que lo busca desesperadamente, de aquella que le brindo su amor a el desinteresadamente, a ella quien se jugaria la vida cuando el estuviera en peligro ×× es un decir obviamente Sonic nunca estaria en peligro pero si ocurre seria muy pocas veces ××, a Amy Rose, su amiga, perdon, su verdadero amor._

**_Puedo ver lo que realmente siento_**

**_Ahora mucho mas relajado y sereno_**

**_Antes tenia una confusión de sentimientos_**

**_Pero solo se que mi amor por ti es eterno_**

**_Descubri que Yo no puedo solo_**

**_Cuidar de esta union que tenemos atados_**

**_Brindame de tu brillante amor y sonrisa _**

**_Para que mi corazon contigo sea bien cuidado_**

_Decidio salir a caminar, "supongo que me hara bien" penso mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de station square, no le dio importancia a la gente alrededor, el mundo solo estaba ella y sus recuerdos por Sonic the Hedgehog, " ¿por que lo recuerdo¿por qué siento amor por el? Si el esta con otra, cosa de el, pero ¿por qué sigo sufriendo por el¿Sera que realmente siento algo mas fuerte que el amor? Sonic..." y lloro mientras huia de sus recuerdos por el._

_En un momento, choco con una transeunde, ella la reconocio en ese momento, sabia que era la misma Amy, pero algo cambiada, esa le dijo su nombre justo antes de pedir disculpas, Amy no habia visto la cara aun de su "interferencia" entre su mundo y el mundo real, de a poco se mostro esa cara blanca con los ojos turquesa, unas orejas especiales y una sonrisa un poco juguetona._

_Amy¿que te paso¿por qué lloras?- dijo ella_

_No nada Rouge, no me pasa nada- en su nuevo intento de correr lejos de ahí, su amiga la detiene de un brazo causandole mucho dolor- suéltame, me haces daño_

_No hasta que me digas que te pasa- Amy desistio de escapar de su recuerdos y contárselos a alguien, aunque fuera a alguien que muy pocas veces visita_

_Esta bien- y caminaron justas hasta llegar a un mirador_

**_Sigo queriendote como antes_**

**_Pero debo empezar a olvidarme de ti, amor_**

**_Yo no puedo solo tenerte para mi_**

**_Y verte teniendo por dentro mucho dolor_**

**_Creo que sera lo mejor para los dos_**

**_No quiero ver tu cara por mi llorar_**

**_Debes ser el mismo erizo fuerte de antes_**

**_Aunque ahora pienses que mi amor tenia que acabar_**

_Yo lo siento mucho Amy-_

_No importa, ahora el la debe estar pasando muy bien con ella- y de nuevo lloro pero esta ves en el hombro de Rouge_

_No digas idioteces, si realmente lo amas debes decirle, pero con mas decisión-_

_¿Tu crees?- la miro entre el mas de lagrimas, esta solo asintió y de apoco volvio la sonrisa que la caracterizaba_

_obvio, debes apurarte antes de que pierdas esta oportunidad tan valiosa- le guiña un ojo_

_bien gracias Rouge me mostraste que no debo rendirme aun tal como lo hace Sonic contra Eggman- se levanta y siente el aire correr por su cara_

_bien, tu sabes que yo soy unica- ella rio al igual que la amiga- ya sabes que hacer: dile con todo tu corazon lo que sientes por el- y se quedo sola ahí pensando en cierta persona algo gruñona pero sensible_

_" tenia toda la razon, aun lo amo y siento cosas por el¿no es cierto corazon?" dij mientras se despedia de la murciélago, sintio esa vitalidad perdida: "realmente amo a Sonic y nadie ni siquiera yo puedo deterner a mi corazón que fuertemente late por el" a su lado derecho vio como una pareja estaban unidos por sus manos "creo que Sonic debe estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, te quiero Sonic y mucho" y se apuro en llegar a la playa_

**_que egoísta y tonta fui contigo_**

**_pense dejar de luchar por tu amor_**

**_que es mas fuerte que el de un amigo_**

**_siendo tu mi unica fuente de calor_**

**_ahora te demostrare que si soy capaz de conquistarte_**

**_aunque esta larga contienda dure toda una eternidad_**

**_debo ser tan fuerte como tu al luchar_**

**_contra el mal para proteger a la humanidad_**

_bueno te dire lo que me pasa-_

_dilo- tenia sus manos aferradas contra la mesa del tanto misterio que ocultaba Sonic_

_bueno supongo que conoces a Amy ¿cierto?-_

_¿y que tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?- ya le habia sacado de sus casillas el motivo de su tristeza_

_es que yo la amo-_

_¿que a esa perdedora que no supo apreciarte como yo?- dejo una marca de consideración en su mesa de madera_

_si, esa perdedora como tu dices es aquella que siempre stuvo ahí para apoyarme, e incluso casi se arriesga su vida por mi ¿tu harias lo mismo?- eso la dejo callada_

_"¿como que sacrificaria la vida por el? El es solo un chico lindo pero a morir por el nunca" penso mientras ocultaba su mirada " hay gente mejor que Sonic para que yo tenga que morir, por ejemplo bronk" ×× es como una estrella de cine ××_

_¿ves? no creo que tu lo harias, lo siento pero terminamos- y salio por la puerta_

_¡andate, no me importas, queria hacer sentir mal a Amy y lo logre, jajajaja creo que ahora ella te debe odiar tanto!- se sento con la taza de Sonic aun sin tomar la mira y refleja su rostro lloroso- yo igual te quiero Sonic pero no puedo hacer nada, peor si eres feliz con ella muy bien que asi sea-_

_lo que grito esa chica le dolio mucho a Sonic, penso que ahora deberia estar por matarlo pero decidio jugársela, no importando el peligro que corria, dejando en claro que al enfrentarse a Eggman le dio el suficiente valor al peligro y mucha adrenalina. "espero que me escuche por lo menos unos minutos, tal vez tenga razon ella, tal vez me odie y mucho" penso mientras iba por la costanera buscando a su angel que le robo su corazon valiente y orgulloso._

**_Esta es mi ultima jugada por ti amor_**

**_Hare lo imposible para que me escuches_**

**_Que lo que siento por ti es verdadero,_**

**_Dandote mi amor para que siempre me recuerdes_**

_El choca con una chica y le pide disculpas, ella lo reconoce y también le pide disculpas, ambos se miran y es su otra mitad que esta al frente de ellos,"bien ya que estoy aquí le dire todo" penso Sonic, "debo decirle que lo amo sin importar que este con ella, estavez sera en serio Sonic" dijo para si Amy, los erizos estaban nerviosos, no sabian quien de ellos iba a decir primero su confesion de amor..._

**_No se como reaccionaras con lo que te diga_**

**_Es muy profundo lo que se pone en juego_**

**_Tendre cuidado en no perder esta oportunidad_**

**_Aunque deba guardarme mi traicionero ego_**

_Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_Yo quiero contarte algo muy importante- de nuevo ocurrio lo mismo_

_Dilo tu primero Amy- Sonic se veia medio asustado y decepcionado_

_Bueno, debo pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de hace unos dias, se que no fue muy maduro de mi parte salir huyendo de esa manera sin dejarte terminar-_

_Bueno yo venia decirte que lo que viste era cierto pero descubri que ella no era para mi, ella me entendio y terminamos –_

_Ambos se sorprendieron, Amy por lo que lo vio era cierto y Sonic por ver a una Amy mas madura_

_¿Entonces era cierto?- la chica miro el suelo, se sentia muy mal por dentro "realmente paso algo y yo no lo sabia"- ¿pero que paso¿Acabas de decir que terminaron?- quedo en duda por lo dicho por el erizo azul_

_si, terminamos por que me de cuebta que hay alguien mas importante en mi vida-_

_"debio conocer a otra chica que lo quiere" penso- ¿y quien es?- resignada de nuevo a sufrir por el de nuevo a punto de soltar la lagrima_

_tu, Amy- quedo plop la eriza el lo habia dicho que la queria a ella, no a la otra_

_pero ¿es broma no?- pero esos ojos eran decididos, no creia que mentiria es esta cosa_

_no Amy, yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas mi novia- este estaba muy rojo al terminar la frase_

_yo tambien te quiero Sonic y si, acepto- ella se tira a los brazos de su novio azul que la recibe con un beso mientras la luna los ilumina_

_entonces ¿no estas enojada?-_

_no tontito ya no, es mas soy muy feliz a tu lado-_

_ya lo creo y yo tambien- la deja caer pero l sostiene de un brazo y se inclina a darle un beso muy romántico_

_veo que eres bueno besando- reia Amy_

_para que veas que el heroe de la tierra tambien es muy buen besador y tu eres la chica mas afortunada del mundo de tenerme jajajaja- le mostro su brillante sonrisa_

_oh Sonic siempre tan orgulloso- estando de pie de nuevo ella toma su cara y termina lña escena con el beso final mientras los dos lloran de felicidad_

**_Es un nuevo paso que dimos juntos_**

**_Demostrando todo lo que sentimos _**

**_Yo no puedo solo estar sin ti_**

**_Ya que tu eres quien siempre me da animos_**

**_Tenia miedo de terminar separados_**

**_Y que todo el amor acabara de repente_**

**_Pero ahora que estamos juntos y para siempre_**

**_Debemos mirar nuestro futuro de manera sonriente._**

_Te quiero mucho- dijeron juntos mientras caminaban en esa noche tan romántica..._

**_Fin_**

_Bueno este fue el primer poemfic, espero que les haya gustado mucho, sus opinines de este nuevo estilo y comentarios del fic por fa en un review. Pero este no era el fin de este rama nueva, habran mas poemfic sobre Sonic y sus amigos asi que a esperar_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog_


	2. Algo Distino

_Despues del poemfic llamado "yo no puedo solo..." este es otro poemfic que se trata de ciertas personas, dejando de lado a Amy y Sonic, y su relacion medio extraña de amor, si uds saben queines son, asi que espero que les divierta este nuevo poemfic de manera divertida y amorosa._

_Todo el mundo sabe que los personajes pertenecen a sega y Sonic team, pero la poesia llamada "Algo profundo" es de Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog o sea mio y aquí va el poemfic dedicado a una persona muy especial que llevo dentro ejem ejem mejor comenzemos _

_NA: este poemfic es como la continuacion del primero ya que aquí Sonic y Amy son novios ¿ok?_

_"Algo profundo" _

_ya te dije que no, nunca sera tuya- se escuchaba arriba_

_¿ah no? eso lo veremos- y el feroz combate se desato frente al altar_

_muchos golpes y son solo dos lo que causan tanto lio, era siempre lo mismo, uno la esperaba con ansias, mientras que la otra lo engañaba de la manera tan ingenua que no se da cuenta con nada, solo si al verla tan cerca de su gema maestra le daban motivos de adueñársela para salir volando como la mejor ladrona del mundo podria hacerlo. Era Rouge the bat quién venia a ver al guardian de la Master Emerald Knuckles the echidna y sus miradas que eran como " ladronzuela ¿crees que yo te voy a dejar robarme la gema?" o "nadate mejor o sino te voy una paliza de las mejores"_

**_mi vida esta en ese gema de los dioses_**

**_y debo protegerla cono debe ser_**

**_entre insultos y estupideces_**

**_la peor ladrona vino aquí a la paz de la isla perder_**

**_ahora debo mostrar mis capacidades de guerrero_**

**_para poder defender este poder tan inmenso_**

**_aunque el que crea que tendra oportunidad de ganarme_**

**_tendría que ser demasiado idiota o un gran menso_**

_ah me aburri de tanto pelear ¿porque mejor vamos a cenar?- dijo para sacarle esa ingenuidad que tanto le gusta de Knuckles ×× salio verso sin mayor esfuerzo, que trillado ¿no? ××_

_este... no gracias no salgo con extraños- salio su semblante frio y cerro los ojos morados_

_ay que te cuesta es solo una noche yo no te robare la gema- se le acerca con sensualidad, el aun no la mira pero presiente lo que hara_

_no gracias y puedes volver por donde viniste-abrio los ojos al sentir y observar como Rouge toca su pecho- no Rouge no hagas eso- se sentia nervioso_

_jajajaja que tonto eres Knuckles algun dia te la robare estoy segura- y se fue lanzando un besito_

**_para mi eres el hombre de mis sueños_**

**_aunque seas muy enojon y algo soñador_**

**_espero que algun dia te cuente mi sentimiento_**

**_que tengo guardado en este corazon tan engañador_**

**_miro el cielo desde las alturas_**

**_y volando sin preocupacion yo voy_**

**_si alguna estrella yo atrapara_**

**_estoy segura que a tu persona se la doy_**

_despues de eso solo se sento al lado de la gran roca verde y de a poco se quedo dormido. En ese tiempo dormido no paso nada emocionante, pero el soño con la señorita murciélago, ella estaba acercándose a el y empezo a jugar con el, pero la chica se cayo y el echidna la fue a levantar del piso y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla, esta se para y chocan de manera suavemente sus labios y ella parecia feliz de estar con el a solas. Este desperto sobresaltado y miro a su lado y aun permanecia ahí la Master pero aun sintio un beso, "supongo que fue solo un sueño lo del beso" y se levanto a para quedrase dormido encima de la roca por si acaso venia Eggman o Rouge a robarla, pero desde los arbustos estaba alguien espiando todo, entonces se alejo de ahí, ya vio lo que queria_

_al otro dia estaba Rouge volando arriba de Knuckles para hacerle una broma, "supongo que la pasare muy bien con este Knuckles, siempre me hace reir" y vio como despertaba_

_¡ah¡¡¡Rouge se puede saber ¿que haces aquí!- se desperto muy rojo al ver tan cerca la cara de la chica de sus sueños_

_yo solo vengo a decirte buenos dias-y aterriza al frente de el_

_hump si claro, pero ¿cuál es tu motivo verdadero para estar aquí?- la miro como que le contara su verdadera razon_

_solo vengo a estar un rato contigo-_

_este... ¿conmigo¿Seguro que no es broma?- lucia muy nervioso_

_si¿por que los hombres no le creen a esta chica tan linda como yo?- Knuckles tocio_

_si es asi quedate- y se volteo encaminándose hacia el altar_

_vamos a echar una carrera Knuckles- no estaba mintiendo realmente_

_ah, yo no quiero jugar ahora Rouge- se limpio un poco el brazo izquierdo como mostrando indiferencia_

_¿o sera que eres una gallina roja?- sabia que eso lo molestaba y mucho pero le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas_

**_ahora quiero lo mas cerca estar de ti_**

**_no importa la excusa utilizada o la razon_**

**_se que eres de un fuerte carácter_**

**_pero por dentro tienes un buen corazon_**

**_no puedo decirte lo que siento ahora_**

**_moriria de la humillación si te lo cuento_**

**_aunque eres muy extraña a veces_**

**_pero estoy acostumbrado a tu "deberias estar mas contento"_**

_muy bien tu lo quisiste- decidido acepto correr desde el altar hasta la orilla de la isla y volver_

_ambos se miraban ansiosos por correr contra el otro, Rouge dio la secuencia y justo al numero 3 partieron muy felices, atravesaron el bosque con algo de dificultad por las lianas que estaban muy juntas, impidiendo correr con libertad, luego de eso pasaron cerca de un lago precioso que se formo con la lluvia tropical que cae cada 2 meses, sus aguas eran muy cristalinas, y se podia ver con claridad su propio rostro._

_Despues de lagunas llanuras llegaron al borde de la isla sin decir nada porque esa fue la unica condicion de Knuckles, que estuvieran callados para no perder concentración al correr. Se podia ver el altar y estaban muy cerca y entonces llegaron creando una nube de polvo que no dejo ver nada al principio pero pronto se vio como los dos discutian de nuevo por que cada uno llego primero._

_Yo llegue primera- dijo Rouge_

_Ja, eso crees tu pero la verdad es que yo llegue primero y fin de la discusión- y se acercaba a la gran roca verde_

_Hey, eso es mentira YO llegue primera- y de la nada aparecio Sonic con Amy de la mano_

_Hey chicos ¿que les pasa?- dijo una cordial Amy_

_Estan siempre peleando por todo- se acerco donde Knuckles- debo hablar contigo_

_¿Sobre que Sonic? Tu sabes que estoy ocupado cuidando la gema- recordo la imagen de los erizos tomados de la manos- ¿tendra algo que ver con Amy?_

_Amy ven un rato, nesecito hablar cosas de chicas- y Rouge tomo las manos de amy y se fueron volando_

_No se porque nuestro amor es tan confuso _

**_Siempre peleamos y discutimos_**

**_Dejamos de lado nuestros sentimientos_**

**_Y no sabemos lo que decimos_**

**_Debe haber una forma de decirte_**

**_Que mis sentimientos son sinceros_**

**_No importa el metodo que utilize_**

**_Lo importante es que para ti sean verdaderos_**

_¿Por que¿ por que es asi conmigo?-_

_tal ves como lo tratas tu a el y sea la forma de defenderse: peleando contigo-_

_entonces ¿parte de esto es por mi?- Rouge no queria aceptar llorar y se contuvo_

_no siempre, es de los dos. para tener una relacion son de a dos- Amy la abrazo_

_hump, creo que hay algo que no sabe de mi-_

_¿que cosa?- la solto_

_que me importa tanto, que lo quiero eso, pero ¿como lo hago?-_

_esa misma pregunta la dijo Knuckles en el santuario como sincronizado_

_dime Knuckles ¿la amas?- dijo el erizo enamorado_

_si, la amo- tenia la cara roja- pero la malo es que temo que se burle de mi si se lo dijo_

_con razon nunca te pescara, debes decirle todo lo que sientes, sigue mi consejo-_

_¿a donde vas Sonic? esto aun no termina-_

_al cine con Amy, esto terminara cuando tu te le declares-_

_gracias Sonic- " y pensar que nunca la pescaria y ahora que lo veo, esta comprometido. ¡que cambio de Sonic!" penso mientras iba por su chica rosa_

_debes hacer algo para sorprenderlo ¿ok?- miro su reloj- ¡oh, que tarde!_

_¿Que pasa amy?-_

_es que con Sonic ibamos a ver una película, lo siento Rouge por no poder quedarme mas-_

_ah, que mas da, ya me ayudaste y ademas debes celebrar esta union que yo te ayude a concretar-_

_es cierto te debo un gran favor amiga- y se abrazan. En ese momento llega Sonic echo bala_

_perdon si interrumpo, Amy ¿vamos?- se la acerco a las amigas_

_huuuuu, buena Amy y Sonic- ambos estaban rojos y ella se reia un poco-vayan rapido y espero que no pierdan la película_

_llegaremos a tiempo, recuerda Rouge que soy el erizo mas rapido del mundo-_

_siempre con lo mismo ¿no? se nota que eres parecido a Shadow-_

_no me confundas con el, bueno chao Rouge y cuidate-_

_haz lo que te dije amiga- tomada de la mano del erizo azul se fue_

_chao amigos- se sento sola ahí y penso lo que podia hacer, lo mismo hizo Knuckles en la Master Emerald _

**_estoy poniendo algo valioso en juego,_**

**_no es una barra de chocolate_**

**_es algo que yo temo perder_**

**_esa cosa es mi corazon que por ti late_**

**_muchas veces peleamos por placer_**

**_otras por rabia y otras por tonteras_**

**_apredere a quererte sin quejas_**

**_ya que nosotros estamos en una nueva era_**

_al dia siguente..._

_Bueno es tiempo de empezar el plan: "conquistando un corazón", limpio una mesa y la adorno muy romántico con velas y una botella de champagne que tenia guardada en una ocasión especial y vaya que ocasión, él en cambio fue a buscar por el bosque una gema muy bonita que quedo enterrada en la isla y él era el único que sabia donde estaba entonces fue al lugar preciso y excavo y excavo hasta tenerla en sus manos, era una replica exacta de una chao Emerald, pero no tenia el mismo poder, era tenia un color rojo intenso, Knuckles la limpio y esta brillo, entonces la guardo y espero a la noche para entregársela, llamo por un celular a Tails y a Sonic pidiéndole que se quedaran de guardia por unos minutos, estos al saber del plan aceptaron._

_Bueno ya estamos aquí- dijo mientras hacia descender el tornado_

_Todo listo, no te preocupes por la Master, Tails hara un red de seguridad contra ladornes mientras tu te declaras_

_Gracias amigos- los abrazo- no saben cuanto les debo_

_Mejor apurate debes contarle ahora- dijo Tails _

_Chao- el echidna cruzo velozmente el bosque mientras iba a ver a Rouge_

_¿Se fue Tails?- pregunto Sonic_

_si¿por que?-_

_ahora empieza la parte 2 del plan- tomo su celular y marco a Amy que estaba afuera de la casa de Rouge- alo Amy?_

_Hola Sonic querido¿Knuckles viene en camino?- _

_si, acaba de partir, ya sabes que hacer ahora te quiero mucho-_

_yo tambien te quiero y hare lo mejor que pueda- colgo y toco la puerta de Rouge_

_hola Amy, pasa estoy terminando la mesa-_

_guau te quedo muy linda ¿y donde esta el regalo que me dijiste?- Rouge abrio un estante y saco una caja de regalo_

_esto es- tenia dos cadenas de oro una tenia una letra R grande y la otra una K- me costo conseguirlas, espero que valgan la pena ¬/¬_

_aguarda mujer, se que le gustaran a Knuckles- cerro la caja y se la paso- te deseo lo mejor, yo me voy tengo que comprar al mall ¿ok?_

_¿Por que te vas tan rapido?- dijo esta medio perdida_

_son las 9:45 pm, falta poco para que llegue y yo no quiero ser una violinista- Rouge se sonrojo_

_bueno gracias por darme ánimos, pero ¿segura que esta bien? _

_Si, Rouge te quedo muy bonita la mesa-_

_Espera deja mostrarte mi vestido de noche- y entro como un flash a su pieza_

_Ok, espero- uu U_

_Despues de unos segundos lucia un hermoso traje rojo escotado que llegaba hasta los talones, tenia lentejuelas blancas en la cintura, Amy se quedo atonita con el vestido_

_¿Te gusta?-_

_con eso puesto seguro que te ira bien- miro el reloj- oh es hora de irme cuidate- se le acerca y la abraza- suerte ¿ok?_

_Ok- vio como ella salio de su departamento _

_Ya es el momento que sepas _

**_Lo que he tratado de decirte_**

**_Aunque con mucha ansias de arrepentirme_**

**_Ya que tal ves te puedas marchar o irte_**

**_Siempre hay un paso en el amor_**

**_Que no se puede olvidar_**

**_Es cuando dos almas se unen _**

**_En este bals de nunca acabar_**

_Bien aqui voy-miro el piso donde se supone que estaba rouge _

_Subio apresurado tenia todas la ganas de saber la reaccion de ella al ver su regalo de una gema incrustada en un fino anillo de oro puro, en el camino a las escaleras se encontro a Amy que al verlo mostro un poco de miedo y en el nerviosismo para que no le vieran el regalo _

_Hoo- la Amy ¿como estas?-_

_¿Yo? Ah si bien ¿y tu a donde vas?-_

_¿yo? A ver desde la azotea del edificio donde esta Eggman ahora- empezo a mirar a los lados- eso, a eso voy yo_

_¿seguro? Parece que vas a otra cosa- dijo un poco juguetona_

_no en serio, permiso- paso al lado muy rapido_

_nos vemos Knuckles y suerte con Rouge ya que la iras a ver ¿no?-_

_"¿como demonios sabia ella de que iria a verla? bueno eso no importa ahora lo importante es ¿como le dijo esto? No se, bueno espero que resulte bien"-llego a la puerta, estaba muy nervioso para abrirla. Queria irse y olvidarse de todo esto pero se abrio la puerta de par en par desde adentro y salio Rouge a recibirlo_

**_Desde este momento hare lo imposible _**

**_para que sea de tu agrado_**

**_este presente de mucha dedicación_**

**_que es como mi corazon de sagrado_**

**_Dire lo que no pude antes decir_**

**_Ya que no quiero esconderlo otra vez_**

**_Este amor que siento por ti_**

**_Que trate de contarte antes al reves_**

_Hola Knuckles ¿como estas?- dijo esta_

_Hola Rouge que bien te ves con ese traje- rojo de la hermosura de la chica agente_

_¿Si? gracias pasa toma asiento- el entro y cerro de pasada- siéntate en la mesa es que los sillones estan sucios _

_ok- miro el detalle de la mesa toda arreglada- Rouge ¿esperas a alguien?- grito ya que ella estaba en la cocina sacando una bandeja_

_este si, a alguien muy especial- dejo el pato a la naranja en la mesa- y no quiero arruinar el ambiente_

_ah- miro a otro lado- bueno parece que yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí_

_pero quedate un poco ademas tu venias a verme ¿no?- vio que se paraba de la mesa y se le acercaba- ¿que te pasa?_

_Toma- le paso la caja un poco grande- es tuyo es... la..._

_¿La que knuckles?- la abrio y se emociono de la gran joya incrustada en un anillo de oro- es hermosa Knuckles pero ¿por que me haces el regalo?_

_Es por que te amo- dijo volteándose rapidamente_

_¿Que dijiste? repitelo-_

_que te amo ¿contenta?- este se giro enojado pero la vio que venia a abrazarlo_

_me alegra saber que me amas Knuckles por que yo tambien te amo- _

_Rouge...- y correspondio el abrazo y para terminarlo le dio un beso en la boca- pero no tenias una visita que te diria algo importante- miro de nuevo la mesa_

_Ese eras tu- dijo entre risitas- eres tu quien venia a decirme que me ama_

_Aja ¿con que sabias no? deja que te atrape Rouge esta es la ultima ves que me juegas una broma como esa- _

_Bueno ¿quieres comer un poco antes de pelear?- Rouge se sento en la cabezera_

_Bueno no me parece mal ademas creo que tu comida me haria perder de inmediato- y se rio_

_Jajajaja ¿gracioso no? mejor come- prendio las velas y tomo su copa de cristal con un vino tinto – por nuestro amor_

_Por nuestro amor que siempre dure- y se cerro lentamente la puerta del departamento_

_Hey Sonic te dije que no estuviéramos espiandolos- dijo ella medio silenciosa_

_Tranquila Amy, era por el bien de ellos, teniamos que ver si esto funciono o no pero ya no podemos ir tranquilos- la toma de la mano- ademas nosotros tenemos planes tambien_

_Ya pense que se te habia olvidado- y lo beso despues desaparecieron en un flash_

_Ya sabia que estaban en esto- dijo el sosteniendo su copa- tenia mis sospechas_

_Bien pero mejor terminemos con esto-_

_Ahora es mas seguro seguir viviendo _

**_Ya que te tengo aquí conmigo_**

**_Siguiendo el camino dorado de la felicidad_**

**_Que brilla a nosotros como el trigo_**

**_Ambos descubrimos que nadie podra_**

**_Destruir estos lazos de amor profundo_**

**_Aunque estemos lejos uno del otro_**

**_Nuestra lealtad llegara a cualquier parte del mundo _**

_Y desde luego Knuckles y Rouge son ahora novios formales aunque igual sigan teniendo sus "diferencias"..._

**_Fin_**

_Y bien este fue el segundo poemfic espero que les haya gustado mucho, sus opinines de este estilo y comentarios del fic por fa en un review. Pero este no era el fin de este rama nueva, habran mas poemfic sobre Sonic y sus amigos asi que a esperar ××si es que el tiempo me da para escribir mas... uu U××_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog_


End file.
